


Sight

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lastbesthope drabble community.

He turns a corner that isn't supposed to be there, and takes the corridor everyone forgets. He's filling out a little, he's noticed it this week, so he's missing the tube. Trudging along, dodging one of those things half-finished sticking out of the wall. He's not sure what it is. He's not really sure what the finished stuff behind these walls is, either.

He's not seen her riding the tube for a few weeks now. He had it down - oh-six-thirty, start the day, oh-six-thirty-two, in front of the doors, oh-six-three-three he's standing at the back and mostly alone, and somewhere along the line she'd be there.

Now, somewhere along the line, he's gotten found out. He shouldn't have been surprised. Just like he shouldn't be surprised to turn the next corner, dive back into the rush hour, see her standing there -

See her standing there, outside another door. Glimpse her straightening a glove through a gap in the crowd. Watch the door open; watch her turn.

Smile.

Say something, he's not sure what, he doesn't care. Get an answer he can't read from behind long hair and a face turned away.

Watch other eyes watch her, following close, walking away. See the way a hand touches, there - the small of her back, on smooth fabric, where his gaze always rests. A laugh; he imagines another smile, turned on another face he used to think was only covering hate. Walking away.

The tube doors are on his left.

  


*

  



End file.
